


Unintentionally Reckless

by faikitty



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot’s shirt is far warmer than anything Leo has owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentionally Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a friend.

Leo doesn’t really have anything in mind when he puts on Elliot’s shirt. But it smells like Elliot, like freshly brewed tea and “scentless” soap, and above all, it’s warm, far more so than anything Leo owns. His master is a taller and more muscular person than he is, so the already loose white shirt slips down past Leo’s thin wrists and thighs. He curls up with his feet tucked beneath him on the bed in Elliot’s room, sheets crisp and white and soft beneath the bare skin of his legs. He intends to read at first, but the warm sunlight falling over him ends up putting him to sleep like a cat instead.

When Elliot returns to his room, sweat causing his hair to cling to his forehead from his recent sparring session, the first thing he sees is Leo sound asleep on the bed wearing nothing but  _his_ shirt. It’s surprising and, Elliot notes with a hard swallow, undeniably sexy. Elliot sits on the edge of the bed and starts to unbutton his own sweat-stained shirt. Like Leo, he doesn’t have anything in mind at first, but the minute Leo wakes up due to his movements and gazes at him through sleepy eyes, he knows it’s all over for his self-control.

Leo allows himself to be rolled onto his back, sleep still slowing his movements. Elliot’s hands are trembling slightly as he fusses with the buttons on Leo’s—on  _his_ —shirt, his fingers tired from sparring and too eager to get the damnable piece of clothing off the other boy. “Clumsy,” Leo mutters with a grin at his blushing lover. He takes charge of the undressing and slides out the buttons on his shirt with ease before reaching across to Elliot’s to finish doing the same with his. He huffs, blowing a strand of hair from in front of his eyes, and slides down Elliot’s pants, relishing Elliot’s sigh when his cock is freed from the constricting fabric.

By now, Elliot is a master of multitasking. He reaches under his bed to grab oils while trailing rough kisses across Leo’s chest and down to his stomach, making the smaller boy squirm with want as his tongue travels lower. In slip slick fingers that make Leo shudder, his back arching up off the bed and his arms snaking around Elliot’s back. Elliot uses his free hand to stroke along Leo’s aching cock, and he kisses Leo’s lips, cutting off the quiet moan that was beginning to escape the valet.

Leo holds his breath as Elliot’s throbbing cock presses against his ass, but as it enters, the tight friction causes him to groan nonetheless.  His master stays still a moment, and the only sound Leo can hear is the rush of blood in his ears and the soft pants of Elliot. Then the movements begin again, and the slap of skin against skin and barely bitten back moans fill the room. Elliot’s thrusts make Leo hot inside and out, and his cock only grows harder as the thrusts continue.

He can feel his blood pool in his stomach as he lies sprawled beneath the other boy. His fingers grope for a hold and settle on digging nails into Elliot’s upper back, but his master doesn’t seem to mind one bit. His thrusts only grow more needy and Leo’s breath more ragged.

When Leo comes it’s with a white hot flash of ecstasy, and the whole time he’s still conscious of Elliot’s cock inside of him. It’s pulled out seconds later, and a softly murmured swear can be heard from Elliot as he spills onto the bed. Leo doesn’t move; he just gazes placidly at the ceiling, his body sore but satiated.

“You okay?” Elliot asks, landing next to Leo with a quiet thud.

Leo nods, still slightly dazed. He turns to look at Elliot and crumples up the shirt he had been wearing in his hand. “You can have this back,” he says, and he tosses onto Elliot before the Nightray has a chance to respond.


End file.
